mocofandomcom-20200215-history
Aulir
Description Aulir is a fairly average draenei at 7'3", usually standing over the shorter part of the company. She's a fairly young adult for her kind, with long dark hair that falls into her eyes and down between swept-back horns. Her eyes are a bright white, and a deep scar cuts down the left cheekbone. She can usually be seen in gilded Vindicator armor with purple crystals, with a large shield and mace. An old black scarf is wrapped around her neck almost constantly. There are not many other noticeable features to set Aulir apart from her height over non-Draenic company members, though when in more civilian clothes Aulir can be described as being muscular and "leggy." She has a warrior's physique, and scars upon scars mostly visible when out of her armored shell. The worst scars are fairly recent - jagged and dark along her torso, back, and thighs, they cut over older skin and center in an ugly mass of stretched tissue on her right side. Her tail brushes just above her knees at full length, the tip curiously blunt. Public History Before entering the employ of the Modan Company, Aulir worked purely for the Silver Hand under Vindicator Boros. There's little word of Aulir's previous time in Azeroth, mostly dating back to the end of the Alliance's time in Draenor. She is a member of the reformed Silver Hand and as part of the front forces on Argus under the Prophet. It is known that Aulir was born on the Genedar, came to Draenor eventually, and was originally stationed as a Vindicator and defender in Karabor. There is word that she was also in Shattrath later on, though this is unconfirmed. She's made a name for herself as a Vindicator on the front lines, of the fight, around the Broken Isles and Shore, and then in the fight for Argus. Other draenei report her as an active presence among her kind, though she's made few forays into their social circles. Prior to the Modan Company, Aulir circulated through a few other causes. Fairly out of place, she soon exited in search of a greater cause and chance to learn more about Azeroth. Her father is the Broken known as Darshaan, a Krokul ranger who is currently employed by the company. Locked Files (Please note that this section is in locked company files; it should be treated as OOC knowledge) It is not generally known that this Aulir originates from the alternate reality of Draenor that Azeroth visited to save from the Iron Horde. Seeking adventure and a new purpose, she left her reality for that of Azeroth and the main timeline. In the main Draenor, now Outlands, Vindicator Aulir was one of the defending forces of Shattrath, and sacrificed her life as part of the last stand while the remnants of the Draenei fled. There is no known grave for this version of Aulir; her bones likely were lost in Shattrath rather than littering the Path of Glory. Though she is genetically related to the Krokul named Darshaan, he is in truth related to the version of her who has died. Regardless, they still seem to consider each other as family. In Modan Company Aulir is the Chief Foreman of the company. Her primary role is to head up the company as its public face, along with taking over administrative duties and ensuring everything is running smoothly. Her secondary goal is to head out on missions and ensure safety by hitting things with her shield before they can hit company members. She also takes an active hand in security around Kirthaven and keeps track of which members are possible security threats. AulirSide.png Aulir Face.png NeonAulir.png Screen Shot 2017-08-13 at 1.55.57 AM.png Category:Foreman Category:People Category:Chief